<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ice Cream by JasFiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163909">Ice Cream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasFiction/pseuds/JasFiction'>JasFiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Devil Wears Prada (2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Ice Cream, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasFiction/pseuds/JasFiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: </p>
<p>Person A: (eats ice cream) My mouth is cold<br/>Person B: Aww, would you like me to warm it up for you? <br/>Person A: hesitates... Yes.. Sure<br/>Person B: hands person A coffee.... "That's what you meant right?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ice Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Andrea?" Miranda called, louder and more serious than usual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tone of the editor's voice had Andy standing up quickly and almost running into Miranda's office immediately. She looked across at the editor in concern, her notepad in hand. "Is everything..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I need you to pick up my girls from their father." Miranda declared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I… Uh...Okay, right away." Andy was surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Take my car. Roy will pick you up and take you to it and then you will go get them and bring them back to the townhouse." Miranda stated. "As soon as I am done with this afternoon's budget meeting and the last checks on the layout, I'll be home."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I head straight out, just one thing though? Are they okay?" Andy asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, they are fine. But their father has left them alone during the day for the last few days and that is unacceptable. They are barely twelve." Miranda explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since it was spring break the girls had supposedly been spending a week with their father and she could see Miranda was fuming. Andy made to hurry away when she suddenly stopped and turned around, ready to ask another question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The editor seemed to know what she wanted to ask and didn't let her speak. "He knows that I am sending someone to pick them up," Miranda stated, flicking her wrist dismissively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy just nodded and left to do as she was asked. She loved spending time with the twins and it had been happening more and more often lately. She understood Miranda trusted her to take care of them and it showed her more of Miranda's private side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She loved Miranda's playful side when she was with her daughters. She'd even walked in on Miranda playing Guitar Hero with them. She was quite the rock star and showman, and not only for her children but Andy as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The women had grown fonder of each other ever since Paris with Miranda letting Andy in and they had built a unique friendship of sorts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That's why Andy was still working for Miranda. She didn't want to leave her. She wanted to be in her life and see her every day. She had been Miranda's first assistant for eighteen months and things were running far more smoothly now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she arrived at Miranda's ex-husband's, the twins were alone, just as expected. She was sad for the girls that their father didn't have more time for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Andeeeeee, yay! I'm so glad you're here to pick us up. It has been so boring here." Cassidy exclaimed sadly as she jumped into Andy's arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline remained silent but followed her sister's movements and hugged the young woman, burying her face in the crook of her neck as Andy bent to return their hugs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey girls, I'm so happy to see you. Do you guys have everything? Your luggage and everything else?" Andy asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both nodded as they sat down to put on their shoes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Andy, can we go get some dinner from the Italian place mommy likes?" Cassidy asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, and ice cream as dessert?" Caroline added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy chuckled and helped them get into their jackets. "You are just like your mom. Yes, we can and since she will be home earlier, we can get her something as well. Frankly, she hasn't eaten enough today." Andy told them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They beamed at her. "Yay!" Cassidy cheered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can we watch a movie while we eat? Oh, and if we get ice cream, we'll need to get mom's favourite too." Caroline responded excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? Your mom eats ice cream?" Andy asked dramatically with her hand clutched to her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The twins giggled as they all left the house, no longer feeling sad anymore now Andy was with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all got in the car and Andy turned on their favourite song. She knew by now how to win their hearts over and right now it was anything by Taylor Swift.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took some time for them to pick up dinner and ice cream before they got home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, Cassidy, you can take both your bags upstairs and unpack them. Caroline, you can set the table while I put the ice in the freezer, unpack and prepare our dinner. Deal?" Andy grinned when she saw them about to argue. "The first one to finish picks out the next song."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The twins looked at each other, holding a silent conversation before they both nodded and got in position to start their race.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Three, two, one...GO!" Andy yelled as she took off at a run towards the kitchen, with Caroline hot at her heels, to get everything to set the dinner table. She heard Cassidy's feet stomping up the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once in the kitchen, she slowed down and checked her phone. She had one message from Miranda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I assume everything went well? MP"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy smiled as she responded, typing quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, everything is going well. We are home with dinner waiting. Are you able to make it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Focussing on the take out Italian food, she took out the pasta, gnocchi and garlic bread she had picked up for the four of them. She put it all on nice-looking china dishes and moved towards the dining room to set it on the table which Caroline was still preparing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She returned to the kitchen and looked at her phone to find Miranda's concise reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will be home in 15 :) MP"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy glanced at the phone again and a little voice in her head whispered a soft "Aww". She couldn't unite believe Miranda had sent a little smiley. It was so unlike her but meant so much to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled herself out of her dreamy state as the twins yelled out in unison. "I'm done!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy chuckled and clapped. "Alright, I think we have two winners. So would you like to pick a song together or each of you pick one and we can play them at the same time?" She asked grinning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But Andy, if we play two different songs at the same time we won't understand a word," Caroline said frowning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, that's why we have to come up with a solution. Or maybe we pick a song we all like. Like...let's see? Taylor Swift's shake it off?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"YEESSSSS" They both yelled and jumped up and down happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy turned on the Playlist she created just for the twins and the first song was just that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all started dancing and singing to it while Andy passed the rest of the dinner out and they danced and sang their way into the dining room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy was making a fool out of herself, being silly with the twins, but she also loved having the chance to loosen up after a stressful day at the office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all held a spoon or fork in front of their mouths, using the cutlery as a microphone as they sang their hearts out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they hit the last notes of the song, Andy opened her eyes was stunned to see Miranda stood in the doorway smiling as she clapped. Her jaw dropped but the twins noticing their mom and running into her arms to hug her tightly gave her the chance to gather her wits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mom, thanks for sending Andy to pick us up," Cassidy said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She cheered us up so much, mommy. We're glad we are back home now. Dad was just too busy for us." Caroline explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He couldn't get any time off of work but said it will be better during summer break," Cassidy told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure it will be much better, Bobbsey's and I'm sorry he didn't have the time for you this week. Now, you know how mommy's work can be demanding as well, but I will try to make the time and if I can't for any reason, I will make sure you can spend time with Cara or Andrea." Miranda hugged them close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy took a picture on her cell without them noticing. It was the sweetest picture she had ever seen of Miranda. She held her girls with her eyes closed and squeezed them tightly as they hugged her lovingly. She saved it and put a black and white filter on it before sending it to the editor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are we having?" Miranda asked as she looked up at Andy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The girls picked the Italian place you like for dinner. But I can leave I was just..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That is out of the question. We want you here. Now, let's eat," Miranda declared as she stood and her girl's smiled up at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda knew how much her daughter's adored spending time with Andy and she loved it too. She had become increasingly comfortable around the younger woman. As much as Miranda Priestly could get comfortable with someone. She found she enjoyed the brunette's company a lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat down and the girls reported on their boring days before Andy had come to the rescue. They spoke of their fun 'game' after they arrived home at which Miranda raised an eyebrow at Andy for the obvious sneaky parenting trick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy simply shrugged her shoulders and grinned as she stuffed her mouth with garlic bread.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mom, can we have dessert in front of the TV?" Cassidy asked with puppy eyes when they were done eating dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, my darlings. Let's clear the table then, shall we." Miranda smiled and they all got up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The twins took everyone's plates, Miranda the serving dishes and Andy prepared their ice cream, handing each twin a bowl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda turned on the coffee maker while she filled the dishwasher. "Go on to the entertainment room, Andrea and I will join you when we've cleared the dishes." She. told them, watching happily as they rushed from the room. "Coffee Andrea?" Miranda asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, sure Miranda. Would you like some ice cream?" Andy asked with a smirk. "The twin's revealed your favourite flavour is chocolate chip, so I got some."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did they now? I guess now that you know, I can have it" Miranda chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy prepared them each a bowl of ice cream while Miranda made them both coffee. She sat at the breakfast bar and started to eat her ice cream, almost devouring it. She had never had such a great tasting ice cream. The flavour was rich and addictive. She hummed and moaned while licking her spoon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda was distracted by the small moans of pleasure coming from Andy. Picking up her bowl, she sat opposite Andy and watched her. She was a sight for sore eyes and watching her eat was an erotic sight and Miranda found herself blushing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a big spoonful of ice cream and put it in her mouth. After a few seconds, her head hurt and she frowned. "Ngh...ouch. My mouth is so cold." Miranda muttered absentmindedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Want me to warm it up for you?" Andy asked hoarsely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda glanced up quickly and blushed furiously. "Sure, y-yes," she answered surprising herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy smiled and turned around. She grabbed the forgotten coffee, prepared by Miranda, and placed it in front of her. "Here you go, Miranda," she offered, smiling before dipping her spoon back in her bowl of ice cream and licking it off her spoon again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda had a warm, fuzzy feeling moving through her entire body. "Thank you, Andrea."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is what you meant, right?" Andy queried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, of course, I uh...acceptable," Miranda said as she stood and picked up her of ice cream and coffee. "We should go to the girls," Miranda said. As she made to step past Andy, the young woman stood in Miranda's way and took her coffee. She put it down and slowly as if in slow-motion took the ice cream bowl. She put some on the spoon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"May I?" Andy asked, wanting to try Miranda's flavour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"S-sure. Mh-hm." Miranda said, her voice turning slightly high pitched. She had a hard time pulling herself together since she had the sensual woman, standing right in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy licked her spoon and closed her eyes. "Mmm, it's delicious," she whispered as she dipped the spoon back in the bowl and held the spoon out in front of Miranda's mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda hesitated for a moment and looked at Andy confused. Seeing nothing but honesty and trust in the younger woman's eyes, she took the spoon in her mouth. Closing her eyes, she hummed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy was in awe by the beautiful woman. "Oh, you have something..." She said as she pulled out the spoon and saw some ice cream on the corner of Miranda's mouth. Miranda still had her eyes closed as Andy just leaned in and kissed it away, carefully and innocently. "This okay?" She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda shook her head and opened her eyes. "My mouth is still cold, Andrea," she said seductively and smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andy stepped closer and leaning in, kissed her again on the corner of her mouth. She pecked her lightly as Miranda huffed, growing impatient.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda took the bowl and set it aside as she pulled Andy flush against her body. She snaked her hands around her waist. "If you don't kiss me properly..." She hadn't even finished the sentence before Andy moved in for another kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both moaned when their lips met properly for the first time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda opened up her mouth and Andy happily deepened the kiss. "Mmm, so good." She panted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda agreed with an ever-so-erotic hum. It vibrated through Andy's mouth and she couldn't stop herself from kissing Miranda, even if she'd wanted to. After a while, when the need for air was necessary, they parted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They rested against their foreheads and breathed fast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is your mouth better?" Andy whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A little bit," Miranda smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aww, do you need me to warm it up some more?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. " Miranda breathed, kissing her again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mom, Andy, come on, what's taking so..." Cassidy asked, entering the kitchen and stalling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline walked straight into her sister and caught sight of her mom and Andy. "Eww, that's just not right...kissing in front of us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The twins started giggling and Miranda pulled back reluctantly. As they parted, they both chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess we have some talking to do," Andy whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miranda pulled back and took the ice cream. "Okay girls, Andrea, let's talk."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>THE END</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>